littlest_pet_shop_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blythe Baxter (Pokemon: Littlest Pet Journeys)
Blythe Baxter is the only teenage girl who can literally talk to Pets, Animals and Pokémon. When Blythe and her father moved into an apartment above Littlest Pet Shop, she discovered she can talk to her friends, the day camper pets who play there, as much as Animals and Pokémon and works at Littlest Pet Shop with Mrs. Twombly. She and the pets once traveling around the world with Ash, Pikachu and Brock, while finding ideas for designs for the upcoming Pet Fashion Expo. Ever since then, she has Pokémon of her own as well. Personality While she cares a great deal about her physical appearance, Blythe isn't snobby or rude and doesn't like it when others act in such a way, as Brittany and Whittany Biskit did when they first met her. While normally calm and cool-headed, Blythe can be very easily frustrated. Because of this, while she may try to be nice to the people who annoy her (the twins for example), she usually keeps a sarcastic front when speaking to them. Originally she thought to talk to animals was weird, and was even afraid of it until she realized she could use this to help save the pet shop. Since then, she's been using her ability to help her new best friends in and outside of the pet shop. She is also a decent school student and is always willing to help anyone she knows in times of need. While she may seem to be the "sane" one in the entire group of people she knows, she has her own moments of questionable behavior. Despite her cuteness and beauty, Blythe is shown to be extremely camera-shy and apparently has been like this since infancy. She also tends to stress out easily and get flustered. Pokémon Quagsire- Quagsire is Blythe's first Pokémon. It met Blythe along with Ash and Brock on their way to Downtown City in "A Quagsire Catch" and Blythe caught it with a Pokéball. Magby-Magmar (Male)- Magmar is Blythe's second Pokémon. It appeared as a Magby in "Magby's Biskit Burning" when Blythe helped him proved to the Biskit Twins he's very strong enough to defeat Team Rocket, then Blythe caught it with a Pokéball. Ever since then, Magby has been good help to Blythe along with Ash and Brock. Magby later evolved into Magmar in "Blythe's Passion of Fire" when Blythe, Ash and Brock ran into the Wild Kratts and the Wild Kratts kids who did a Creature Adventure about him and his evolution, then him evolved to defeat Team Rocket. Sneasel (Female)- Sneasel is Blythe's third Pokémon. She appeared in "Sneak the Sneasel" during Blythe, Ash and Brock's camping trip when they saved her from Zach Varmitech's plot to use her for his robots and Blythe caught her and they became friends since then. She is smart, fast and strong enough to help her friends while her kind, friendly side makes her the perfect friend for Penny Ling. Corsola (Female)- Corsolais is Blythe's Fourth Pokémon. She appeared in "Corsola Kratt" when Blythe, Ash and Brock were with the Wild Kratts exploring the coral reef when Blythe caught it with a Dive Ball. Beedrill (Male)- Beedrill is Blythe's fifth Pokémon. He appeared in "Being the Stinger Kind" when he suddenly evolved before Blythe caught him and befriend him. He helped Sunil overcome his fear of bugs and they became friends "Fight the Fear You Fear". He's also helpful when helping Blythe while searching from above. Nuzleaf (Male)- Nuzleaf is Blythe's sixth Pokémon. He appeared in "Leafing Nuzleaf" when Blythe wanted to catch him. Blythe was able to catch him with the help of her newly evolved Magmar.